


The Chronicles of The Doctor, Nick and Noli.

by Caleb_Luvs_Nick



Category: Dark Hunter, Innocent Darkness, Supernatural, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, I failed, I;m sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb_Luvs_Nick/pseuds/Caleb_Luvs_Nick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is meant to end the world. But the Doctor has another plan. Nick joins the Doctor and meets Noli.<br/>But things get bumpy when the Winchesters come along.</p><p>(HAHA AMAZING SUMMARY.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of The Doctor, Nick and Noli.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:   
> I SUCK AT WRITING SO YA'LL MIGHT HATE THIS

 

 

_As you get older. . . you realize things you didn't know before. Your eyes are open and you finally see the world as it truly is. Evil.  
The world is evil, the people are evil. There are no angels or God to help you. You are on your own. And the people you once called family leave you for dead and the man you love is stabbed in the chest. The rest ran while they could or died fighting. And your just left waiting till the day you join them in hell._

_Till then, I'm alone with just my anger and bitterness keeping me company._

~Chapter One.~  
New Orleans   
In the far distant future.

 

I watch as everything was burning, I watched him, standing on the top of what was a Old Jax Brewery Building. Fires around him, people ran for their lives only to be eaten by these.. demons. I couldn't do a thing but watch. Anger was inside me. How could somebody get away with this? Why would somebody want to do this? That's right. Their demons. They can't help it.  
Sick monsters. The demon laughed. The most evilest thing I have ever heard.   
I heard something. No, someone. A human , not shrieking in fear or begging for mercy like the others. These were warriors, Preparing to battle. I smiled, maybe there are more, maybe they will save this world and-  
Castiel touched my shoulder, suddenly I was in what should've been a church. Three women stood in the center of the nave ready to defend a handful of children and a small group of mothers who cowered behind the altar. Unlike the terrified ones who cried and whimpered in helplessness, the three women took stock of their weapons.  
I smiled , maybe they will fight this demon and bring him down. I turn to Castiel, who still had his hand on my shoulder. He shook his head. Like he knew what I was thinking. I sighed deeply, turning back to the women.   
I watched as they fought. Only to fall in the end. The children and the rest of the women ran for the back. The demons tore after them. I started to run to help, but Castiel still had my shoulder. "There is no use." His tone was dark and shallow. "They can not see you, nor feel you. You can do nothing to help."  
I turned to leave, until one demon caught his eye. Unlike the others, this one didn't battle or pursuer the humans.  
He was dressed in black armor, oozing with blood even through he wasn't wounded . He surveyed the women's bodies with a look of utter disgust and sorrow. He knelt by one of the women's sides and cradled her head tenderly. "Tabby. . . I'm so sorry." He whispered. Grimacing, she opened her eyes as she labored to a breathe. She laughed bitterly , exposing a set of bleeding teeth. "There are some things sorry doesn't fix, Caleb."   
So that was his name. 'Caleb." The only demon I say, to feel bad for one of the humans.

"Shh, don't speak I can--" He spoke before he was cut off.  
"You failed us," she breathed, cutting Caleb off before he can continue. She licked her bruised lips, then went limp in his eyes.  
The women who fought for not only her lives but another's . Was dead.   
Sincing, Caleb held her close to his heart and stroked her hair. "No, Tabby. I failed myself." He looked over to the other two women.  
Tears started to fill his eyes. "Most of all, I failed Nick." He said.

Suddenly , the demon that started all this was standing right beside him. He lifted his black wings as he towards over Caleb.   
"You never did learn the proper tone or stance." He said, grabbing Caleb throat and lifted him away from the women's body.   
"Go ahead." Caleb dared him. "Kill me. My only wish is that you'd done it centuries ago before I was forced to serve what you've become." He spat. I kept watching. "I'm finished with you anyways." The demon growled in his face.   
He snapped Caleb neck, then threw him against the wall so hard. That his body went through the stone and landed in the ally outside.  
I watched. All I could do was watch, as this monster,threw Caleb's lifeless body.

I felt weak and powerless. Why was I being showed this? To see that no matter what I do this is the future? No matter who I stopped , this demon will end the world?  
The demon threw his head back, and roared. I turn to Castiel. His eyes looked the same as always. Lifeless. How could he live so long? But have no emotion?   
"This is what the future will be. They have sent many another's to stop him. But none of them worked. " He explained. "His name is Nick, Nick Gautier. Your job is to find him."   
My eyes shot opened. "You want me to find that demon?" I shouted.   
He shook his head. "I mean you must go back in time, when he is about to become a dark hunter, and fix all this."   
I shook my head. How am I support to do that? "How am I support to do that!"   
"You have fought many another things, Doctor. You are our only chance. Please." This time, his eyes were fulled with something. . fear.  
I turned back where the Demon stood. No longer was he there, just the lifeless bodies of the women who fought and the children who died.  
I closed my eyes tight. Trying to wake up. This must be a nightmare.  
"Do you understand what you must do?" For a moment we said nothing. I opened my eyes and turned to face him again. He was holding something, a knife. " This knife, can kill any demons but high-tier ones." He started to explain. I nodded. He handed it to me.   
"Kill him if you must."  
I nodded slowly, looking at the knife. "Now. " This time, he spoke with more power. "Do you understand what you must do?" I looked up at him. The fear in his eyes were long gone now. I took a deep breathe before answering.  
"Yes."

 

* * *

 

Days pasted and the Docotr didn't know how he would kill the malachai (Nick.) He pacing back and forth in the tardis, trying to think of ways to kill him.  
He knew where to find him, he knew how to kill him. He just didn't want to. He stopped pacing and took a deep breath, running his long fingers through his hair and opened the doors to the big blue box and walked out.  

The otherworld was always cold for some odd reason, the Doctor shivered. He looked up at the Artemis home.  It was  beautiful really but the Goddess who loved there was anything but  beautiful. Castiel have told him where Nick would be but the Doctor didn't understand why Nick would be here. Of all places why here?  
The Doctor's heart(s) were beating fast feeling like they would come out of his chest. He opened the door to the Goddess's home and looked around.

A tall man with brown hair stood in the middle of the room. His hair looked damped and his whtie shirt cling to his skinny body. His jeans looked loosed.  
The Doctor walked towards him, the brown haired man turned around and smile brightly. "You must be one of the new Dark Hunters.' He said. He held out his hand, there was scar on his palm.  
The Docotr stared at the hand for a moment before repling. The Docotr blinked and shook his head. "No no. I'm just here to see Artimis."  

"Oh." He put down his hand. "Well she's in her bedroom down the hall." The Docor nodded and thanked him before walking to Artimis's room.

* * *

 

Nick watched the strange man walked away. Taking out his phone he called Caleb. He picked up after the thrid ring. "Hey Nick."

"Can I come home now?"  Nick whined. He been there for three days now and he needed to get back. College was starting soon and he wasn't about to fuck up.   
Not like his mother would allow him to.

Caleb sighed through the phone. "Not yet.' Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm seventeen Caleb. I think I can take care fo a few demons."   
"Listen, Nick. I gotta go I'll talk to you later.'

Nick opened his mouth to say something but Caleb had already hung up. He groaned and put his phone back in his pocket. 

* * *

 


End file.
